


Un pez llamado Carmen

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [20]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, RPF, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley





	Un pez llamado Carmen

**Carmen POV**

On my second-to-last day in London, I ended up having to call into work for a phone conference. My boss called me at Tom’s, where I had been having a lazy afternoon reading while he was out doing some interviews.

“I know you’re officially on the holiday portion of your London trip,” Jake explained over the phone, “but the BMV folks had a couple of questions for you.”

“Nothing serious, I hope? Everything okay on their end?”

“Yeah. I think they just wanted to confirm details for the SiBOLSA terminals they’re sending up.”

“Cool.” I stopped and looked out the window at the rain, imagining that it must be sunny and warm in Mexico where the Grupo BMV office was.”

“You got my e-mail with the dial-in number?”

I took a seat at the dining room table, where I had my laptop set-up. “Yep. That, and the requirements for the INTRA datafeed. I should be all set.”

“Okay, kid. Have a wonderful time, and we’ll see you next week.”

“Thanks, Jake!”

“Wait!” I could hear the crunch of popcorn in Jake’s mouth. “George wanted to know if you could bring back some stuff for him.”

“Of course I can. Love to. What would he like?” I found a pen and a piece of scrap paper in my briefcase, which sat open next to my computer.

“A bottle of Penhaligon’s English Fern…”

“Ooh, I love that scent. One of my favorites to wear.”

“Two boxes of Queen Anne tea from Fortnum & Mason.”

“Yes! I love that, too.”

“And… a picture of your boyfriend coming out of the shower.”

I put my pen down with a snap on the table. “I’m sorry, come again?” I couldn’t keep the smile out of my voice, and Jake hooted.

“You heard him!” Another voice yelled down the line.

“Hi George.” I said, shaking my head. “How are you?”

“Great but I’d be much better if I could get a picture of your man’s sweet ass.”

“What man? I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you’re talking about,” I replied airily.

“Carmen. I saw that picture of you in that dress. And him grabbing your ass!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, George. I must have a doppelganger. Oh, would you look at that? It seems that the TARDIS has landed in the back garden…”

“Carmen!” George sounded desperate. “Come on!”

“Cheerio fellows! Give my love to the kids!”

I hung up to the sound of Jake laughing at his husband, then started to get ready for my call.

* * *

**Tom POV**

“Button, you home?” I called out as I walked in the door, then grimaced when I saw Carmen sitting at her laptop, deep in concentration. “Sorry!”

She looked up and smiled across the room. Lifting a lock of hair, she showed that she had her earbuds in, mouthing “Almost done!”

Nodding, I kicked off my boots and removed my jacket. I shuffled across the room to press a kiss to her forehead before heading to the kitchen to start water for tea.

And that’s when it happened.

_“¿Cuántas terminales SiBolsa va a enviar?”_

I turned around slowly to watch her, standing perfectly still as I listened to her call. I knew she spoke a little Spanish, but I never heard her say the words, make the sounds. Her smoky voice took on a new depth as she spoke in this new tongue, and I wanted more.

Carmen twirled a lock of hair around her finger, then picked up a pen to take notes.

_“Dos en la oficina de Chicago , tres de Nueva York? Perfecto.”_

She rolled the R sound in  _“perfecto”_  ever so slightly. Carmen frowned as she listened in.

My cock began to twitch and I slid a hand to the back of my neck so I could feel how warm it was.  
  
_“¿Usted está enviando a alguien para configurar los terminales ? ¿O vamos a llamar?”_  Her smile returned and she nodded.  _“Maravilloso. Mi asistente le llamará para hacer la cita.”_  She snapped her laptop shut and continued to nod.  _“Muchas gracias. Espero que visitar en la Ciudad de México muy pronto.”_  She laughed.  _“Que tengas un buen fin de semana. ¡Adiós!”_

I couldn’t move. I just looked at her, watching as she unfolded herself from her seat. She stretched so that her oversized grey jumper lifted to reveal a flash of tummy above the waistband of her leggings. She skipped to me and slipped her arms, pulling me in for a hug.

Carmen loosened her grip around me before looking up with a sly smile.

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“Say something else.” I whispered.

“Something else,” she repeated before chuckling. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” She lifted my right hand to her cheek so she could nuzzle it. “What would you like me to say?”

“Anything? Just as long…” I gulped, then closed my eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I rasped, “just tell me something. In Spanish.”

Carmen’s eyes widened, then lit up. She licked her upper lip. “Oh. So, you like it? When I speak Spanish?”

I kissed her deeply, cradling her head in my hands. I flicked at her bottom lip with my tongue before sucking on it. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” She cleared her throat.  _“Bueno.”_

Carmen took my hands in hers and, walking backwards, began to lead me upstairs.

 _“Mi amor. Mi Tomas.”_  Her mouth so sensual as she spoke. We stopped on the stairs so she could kiss me, moaning as she slid her hand between my legs and began to stroke me.

 _“Me disculpo.”_  Carmen purred, then kissed the tip of my nose. She laughed softly, then ran her fingers through my hair.  _“Si yo sabía que esto era algo que me gustó, algo que querías… ”_

She turned around and, hand in hand, we continued together to the bedroom. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she positioned me so that I stood in front of her.  
  
_“Si hubiera sabido,”_  she murmured as she unbuckled my belt, [ _“te habría llamado en España en lugar de enviar todas esas mensajes de texto.”_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857914/chapters/11132459)

I groaned in relief when she pushed my jeans down, releasing my cock into her hands. When she flicked her tongue at the head, I cried out.

Carmen closed her lips around me, sucking gently while looking up at me with a twinkle in her eye. Releasing my cock with a soft pop, she leaned back to pull off her jumper. Her breasts jiggled tantalizingly when she helped me step out of my jeans. She pushed me back gently as she stood up and helped me take off my sweatshirt. When I helped her wiggle out of her leggings, she kissed my chest, whispering  _“Gracias, mi amor.”_  as she did.

_“Si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría usado mi lengua a rodar mi R’s como me dijeron que fuera a esa perra Sienna en español.”_

Carmen sat back down and took my cock in her hands, slowly stroking me between laps from her warm tongue.

_“Entonces habría utilizado esa misma lengua para chupar la polla grande.”_

She closed her lips around me, sucking gently as her hands stroked me faster. I twined my fingers in her black hair, in her curls which danced as her head bobbed up and down. As good as it felt, her soft pink lips and warm wet mouth swallowing my cock, I wanted to hear her speak again. I needed to hear her voice.

I shook my head. “Baby. Baby, please. More words. More.”

Carmen gave my cock a final swipe with her tongue when she released it.

 _“Claro, mi amor.”_  She purred.

She moved back on the bed and I followed, crawling as she whispered softly to me. When I knelt, positioning myself between her legs, Carmen looked down at my cock and sighed with pleasure.

_“Usted es enorme, papi, el más grande que he tenido.”_

I wrapped my hands around her thighs and pulled Carmen closer, spreading her legs. She was already so wet and ready for me. She whined then began circling her clit with a finger.  
  
_“¡Ay papi!”_  She murmured as I pushed into her, groaning with me until I was fully seated. We were both silent as we took a moment… oh god, she felt so good, and then I began to thrust. My hands gripping her thighs, I grunted with every jerk of my hips.

“Oh baby, you feel so good… you’re so wet. I’ve gotta… oh fuck.. Shit! Yeah!”

Carmen’s eyes were shut, but I couldn’t close mine. I had to watch her. The way her arms stretched over her head, and how she arched her back. Her tits were bouncing around, and I wanted to capture them in my mouth, the nipples that would be so hard against flicks of my tongue.

She opened her eyes, then held her arms out to me. I lay down, shifting so I could keep fucking. Carmen brought her arms around my neck, pulling me close so she could lick behind my ear. She chuckled when I moaned.

_“¡Damelo duro! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Cogerme duro, papi!”_

I fucked her, pulling her legs up to wrap them around my waist. Carmen whined as I went into her deeper. I could feel everything. Her breath on my neck, her hands moving to grab my ass, and the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Jaw clenched, I focused on the pleasure, my own and hers, a warmth that started in my belly before spreading throughout my body.

“Oh… I’m so close. Baby, just hold on…”

_“¡Ohhh, Tomas… estoy a punto de terminar!”_

Her cunt was so hot as it clenched around me, and I was so close. I opened my eyes and met her gaze. Her eyelids fluttered, and she began to pant the faster and harder I went.

“Almost, oh fuck yeah… shit… fuck!”

Carmen bit her lip as an expression of pleasure, of ecstasy crossed her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and then her mouth opened as she began to cry out.  
  
_“¡Duro, papi! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡O mierda! ¡Duro! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ven conmigo!”_

I yelled her name as we came together, our cries followed by moans of relief and contentment. Her body shuddering beneath me, Carmen looked dazed as she caught her breath. I collapsed on her, taking a moment to luxuriate on her soft, warm body before I began whispering in her ear between soft kisses to her jaw.

_“Oh mon petit bouton. Ma chérie douce.”_

I nuzzled her cheek before nipping at her plump bottom lip.

_“J’aime la sensation de votre corps couché sous moi.”_

I moved down her body to suck briefly upon her breasts, lap at her nipples with my tongue, before shifting to the side. I rested my head on her shoulder, and ran a hand over her soft belly and hips.

_“Je ne peux pas attendre pour déguster vos seins doux. Je vais avoir à nouveau vas te faire encule.”_

I touched her lips with my fingertips, letting them dance lightly until Carmen pursed her lips and kissed them.

_“Te amo, cariño.”_

_“Je t’aime, Bouton. Je t’aime.”_


End file.
